


All About Nothing

by czar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/pseuds/czar
Summary: Random sketches and silly comics of these two nerds being nerds.





	1. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis knows how to communicate his disappointment well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this thinking about [Daemon's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon) Glaive Prince!AU where Noct is friends with Libertus, but I mean, you can interpret it however you'd like.
> 
> [Inspired by this scene from Fresh Off the Boat.](http://cesaray.tumblr.com/post/156159343476)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Visit my art tumblr.](http://cmy-kat.tumblr.com)


	2. Romantically Blunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a lot of things, but at least he's honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by this.](http://eyeburst.tumblr.com/post/111030160697/4-u-swetie-let-them-know-how-u-feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, [cmy-kat.tumblr.com](http://cmy-kat.tumblr.com).


End file.
